


Get in here!

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, It's just a prank!, Prompt Fill, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: October 1st 2016: Get in here! - 400 words - Jam as many characters as you can into a small space, everyone must say at least one thing. Spooktacular Bonus: Someone in the space is either dead previously or dies now.
Series: Drabble Ball Z [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 3





	Get in here!

**Author's Note:**

> So in DBZ pretty much all of these characters have been dead at some point or another. So spooktacular bonus for me, I guess? There is no clear point in canon where this is set... So whenever! Enjoy :)

"This is terrible," Bulma said as she tried to push herself out of the corner without impinging on anyone else's space.

This was, of course, impossible. The Saiyans and their partners were squashed along one wall, the humans spaced opposite them, Tien crushed in a corner with Chiaotzu on his shoulder, Yamcha against the wall, and Krillin floating in front of his wife, his face the perfect height to nestle on her breasts. In the middle of the floor stood Piccolo with Gohan balanced on the broad mantles of the Namek's cape.

"I know, right?" Goku said, not sounding put out in the slightest. He squirmed slightly, ignoring the furious growl from his left and the flush on the face of his wife.

"Goku, stop it," Chichi said.

"Yes, Kakarot, this is humiliating enough without more contact with _you_ ," Vegeta said in a low, threatening growl. He was sandwiched firmly between the congenial Saiyan and the wall, his face pressed into the taller man's armpit as he struggled to get away.

 _Tien…how did we get here?_ Chiaotzu sent telepathically from his position perched on the triclops' shoulder.

 _I'm not sure. There was a flash of light and then we were trapped here. With these…_ _people_ _…_ Tien sent with a grimace, trying desperately to maintain his personal bubble.

"I'll protect you, sweetie," Krillin said, glee in his eyes as he grinned up at 18.

The android rolled her eyes and said in a monotone, "Thank you, husband."

"Can anyone see a door?" Yamcha asked, his voice slightly muffled by the mouthful of Piccolo's cape.

"There is no door," Gohan said with certainty, looking around from the vantage point he and Chiaotzu shared.

"There has to be a way out," Piccolo growled. He was ashamed of how anxious he felt in this cramped space, surrounded by his former enemies.

It was, of course, Vegeta who snapped first. He blasted through the wall with an enraged burst of Ki, his aura flashing a blinding white. Outside King Kai was sniggering, "Gotcha." The fury and horror of the group in front of him silenced his laughter and he huffed, "Guess none of you can take a joke."

None of those present were game to take on the god of the North Galaxy and so quietly dispersed, some offering half-hearted chuckles to what the deity clearly believed was a great joke, glad it was over.


End file.
